saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Joshland/Military Forces
This section is dedicated to the Military Forces and Systems of the Kingdom of Joshland. Joshland's Current Base Military Discipline is 1. '''This means all Companies and Hordes created for the purpose of military action will always start at Discipline 1. This can be raised by reforming the military and introducing new techniques via research, experts or laws. Units This is a list of military units that serve the Kingdom of Joshland. They are arranged according to unit type. '''Brownie Company These are the foot soldiers of Joshland. Individually, Brownies are laughably weak, but a hundred of them is more than enough to kill a larger demon with well-aimed, well-timed curses. Current Units: Joshland 1st Company (Joshland) (4xp), Joshland 2nd Company (Joshland) (4xp), Joshland 3rd Company (Joshland) (0xp) Power "The sixth of the nine order of angels. It is said that they were '' ''the first order to be created. Their duty is to protect human souls from demons."'' This Power is merely watching over the Derps, not truly under their control. The Power acts in mysterious ways and helps them out only when they are in their direst of straits. Discipline For hordes, there is an additional factor called 'Discipline'. Discipline determines how much of an individual demon's power is preserved when counting towards the overall attributes of the unit. This value represents a combination of time spent working with the other demons in the horde, training with them, techniques learned as a group, and straight up discipline when fighting in battle. At higher levels, it provides bonuses above and beyond the limits of an individual demon. For Joshland, which uses hundreds of Brownies per horde, it is a very significant factor. '''Joshland's Current Base Military Discipline is 1.' At Discipline 1, this represents the lowest amount of power preserved. Corpus, Essence Pool and MR are reduced to 1/4th their base, rounded down. There are no bonuses given. Discipline Table *'Save' refers to Weak Elemental Attributes being covered up by the presence of other demons in the horde. It is not available for homogeneous hordes, and cannot be used on weak elemental attributes shared by all demons in the horde. *'Beyond' refers to discipline levels beyond 10, the numbers here represent bonus to the overall horde stats per level gained on top of the bonuses gained at level 10. The first number represents the actual bonus to the stat while the second represents how many instances of levels above level 10 is needed. For example (+1/2) means that the unit gains an additional +1 to the attribute per 2 levels above 10. Gaining Discipline Discipline is gained by giving the horde an equivalent of 5xp. This XP cannot be gained by using the horde's essence pool - it must be gained in battle or training. In the case of battle, the horde's commander must decide whether the essence gained goes into the horde's pool or is turned into beats. In the case of training, XP can be gained by use of the Aspiration system - the horde must succeed at drills and various exercises provided by a trainer. The trainer can also expedite this by sacrificing an experience, 'giving' it to the horde being trained. This requires the trainer spending time with the horde and succeeding several instruction rolls. Discipline can also be gained by enacting laws, researching techniques and implementing them, or by recruiting an expert at warfare to oversee military affairs. Integrity of Discipline Discipline can be lost and thus bonuses and penalties may be changed. In particular, if a Horde is disbanded, it loses its Discipline rating, even if those same demons are used to reform the horde. A Discipline rating is also lost when more than half of the horde's members are lost (represented by the horde losing half its corpus) or replaced by a new set of demons. If a Horde does not continually train, battle or perform some kind of group work, Discipline rating is lost over time. If the Joshland's laws and management of military affairs becomes lax, this will also cause Discipline loss. The lowest Discipline rating a Horde can possess is 1 - at 0 the horde doesn't exist as a single unit. System : Mass Combat / Horde Since a military force is typically composed of several individuals performing as a single unit, this has been implemented using the 'Horde'. A horde is essentially the representation of multiple demons as a single unit. It combines their stats and power in a way that reflects their numbers and combined strength as a cohesive unit. Base Status Typically it simply means adding together the combined corpus of all demons part of the horde, then taking the highest attribute values among individual demons involved in the horde. For example: An Oni, seven of pixies and an Archangel form a Horde. The Oni has a corpus of 15, the archangel 18 and the seven pixies have 5. The horde's corpus is 68. The Oni and the Archangel have the highest resistance of 4, so the horde's power is 4. The Archangel has the highest Finesse of 4, so the horde's finesse is 4. The Oni has the highest resistance being 5 so the horde's resist is 5. The pixies contribute nothing to the overall stats. This is, however, merely the base stats of the horde. This assumes that the demons are completely in sync with each other and fight as if one organism. For such an eclectic bunch like this, such a thing would be a miracle. The actual final stats will actually vary wildly due to many different factors. Mass Roll (MR) Mass Rolls are a feature of the horde that represents the massed numbers of demons participating in battle. The base Mass Roll is 1/10th the number of demons in the horde, rounded down. Pros It allows multiple instances of an ability performed in a single turn. If a horde uses a skill tagged with 'Mass', it may roll a number of d10s equal to its MR. Successes on this roll represent an additional activation of the same ability that triggered this feature within the same turn. The MR counts as auto success if a spell activation or attack roll is successful. Cons The higher the MR, the higher the chance of receiving multiple instances from AOE offensive spells such as Maragi, Mamudo, etc etc. In this case, the user of the spell rolls a number of dice equal to the horde's MR before using the ability. Any successes count as additional instances of the ability being used against the horde. Homogeneous and Mixed Homogeneous Hordes are hordes made entirely of the same kind of demon. Mixed hordes are exactly what they sound like. Both have advantages and disadvantages.